


The Reason behind Vulcan's hatred

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grillby explain's everything, Past Tense, Wartime, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: "When me and our sister Phoenix found out later in the war......tch we managed to kill his mage but....."





	The Reason behind Vulcan's hatred

**Author's Note:**

> this is told by the bartender himself again another inspiration from Hellfire by Renwhit  
> where Grillby explain's why his older Brother hates him so much and why things between them can never be put behind them.
> 
> its a centuries old Grudge that Grillby just wants to be left in the past but his older brother Vulcan can't seem to let go of not even for Fuku's sake-
> 
> I know I probably am not doing split personalities justice but do know I dont mean to offend anyone who actually do suffer it.
> 
> Orange Flame = Grillby  
> Crimson Red Flame =Hellfire

Grillby sighs as a customer asked him about sensitive topic one he rather have left untouched and left forgotten but he decides to finally explain everything. "....fine I'll tell you....but this stays strictly between us got it?" He really doesn't want to but best to explain things right he was put at slight ease when the customer nodded. "Like me my brother and sister were summoned by mages....but there was always something 'odd' about my brothers mage.....tch....his mage wasn't a monster they were a human disguised as a monster and had summoned my brother to be used as a spy" Grillby frowns there was distant look in his eye. "When me and our sister Phoenix found out later in the war......tch we managed to kill his mage but....." He lets out a shaky breath as he continued. "But....he in an act of revenge against his mage attacked both me and phoenix....I just managed to survive.....I'll admit he was just as strong as I am if not stronger....Phoenix on the other hand wasn't so lucky....." Grillby clenches his fists his flames burning slightly red. "Only the king and queen knows about this....I haven't told anyone else not even Grisk....given how much Phoenix wouldn't of wanted me to try to avenge her......" He sighs. "He's lucky the king and queen were willing to give him a second chance after the war......" Grillby shook his head scowling.

"but that's not the full story......I did try and avenge her....I waited centuries for the perfect chance....." his flames became a more crimson red the look in his eye went from distant to cold and unwelcoming as his tone became void of all emotion. "it finally came a few centuries after the war.....my brother had met a blue flamed elemental who ran a bookstore in new homes.....she was so kind much like Phoenix was her fire the same colour as the sky on a sunny day.....her name was Lilian....but went by the name Lily.....she was the light to my brothers darkness" Grillby....no Hellfire looked at the customer not caring that the look on their face had went from curiosity to dread realising it was to late to stop this story. "at the time I thought I had finally gotten control of myself....moved on from what had happened but I hadn't.....she use to come down to the bar and sit in the very seat your sitting in telling me how I would be an uncle.....I don't deserve it to be honest.....and I still don't" Hellfire glances around the bar making sure the other customers were minding their own business before continuing. "one day Lily brought in a small green fire elemental....and told me that was my niece....Fuku.....I made Lily a promise.....to protect Fuku.....only Lily knew I suffered a split personality.....from who I really am to the innocent bartender called Grillby....tch...." Hellfire shook his head his face remaining void of emotion. "that day.....I regret.....Fuku was only six.....on that day.....the day I killed Lily just to get back at Vulcan......an eye for an eye as they say.....I met Lily in waterfall when she was on the way to my bar here in snowdin.....she knew I wasn't myself.....no that Grillby wasn't himself.....yet she didn't fight back.....she should of but she didn't.....when I struck the final blow to kill her.....she just smiled at me.....as if she forgave me right then and there....." Hellfire looks at the customer only noticing how pale their face has gotten. "I ran back to the bar that day....and Grillby was none the wiser....only I knew.....what truly happened.....Lily's death was deemed an accident nothing but rumoured lies....some say she was depressed and jumped into the water....some say she was already dying from an unknown illness and wanted to be at peace when she died.....tch only I knew the truth an now you do as well.....but keep this in mind.....you wanted this story....now you have to live with knowing the truth of why my traitorous brother hates me" Hellfire watches as the customer leaves when they turned to look at him, his flames had gone back to orange and he was talking to another one of his other regulars at the bar, Grillby catches the customer out the corner of his vision and gives them a small smile as they walked out the door.

-The End-


End file.
